


Mainly by Moonlight

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Danke-Rose requested a fanfic to go with the art...
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Mainly by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts).



The vibration of the phone on the nightstand is very slight, I glance down, the huge man in my arms sleeps so lightly, he’s always half alert.  
He doesn’t stir.  
I use my tail to retrieve the phone; mutant attributes, they’re a blessing, really. Tail can text too, we’re very versatile.

Big Beautiful Bird: hiya sweetie, have you seen my man?  
Everyone Loves Fuzzy: which one? Tall, Slim and Brooding or Short, Heavy and Dangerous?  
BBB: SHD, it’s TSB who’s after him.  
ELF: yep, I can see quite a lot of SHD, as it happens.  
BBB: can you now! :p  
ELF: is it urgent? Do you want me to wake him?  
BBB: nonono no! As long as we know where he is, it’s good. He’s safe with you. Love you.  
ELF: love you too. Want me to bring him home for breakfast?  
BBB: that would be good. TSB should have calmed down by then. Good night, sweetie.  
ELF: g’night.

Hm. What have you been up to this time, eh?  
I’ll sleep better not knowing.  
He’s really heavy, he’s a much better pillow than a duvet. But he’s so relaxed, he looks so peaceful, it would be a crime to disturb him.  
So I don’t.

You can’t own people. You shouldn’t want to. Even people you love. Particularly people you love.  
Do I? Do I love this difficult, irritating, irritable, dangerous man?  
A good Catholic like me? I’m not supposed to love any man, let alone a mass murderer, not like that. Hah, I’ve lived my whole life not caring what others think I should be, what I should do, I’m not going to start now.  
But love? There are times when I don’t like him much. He can be a macho idiot, he’s often selfish and thoughtless. He drives me to distraction. He drives everyone to distraction.  
But he’s my friend. My best friend. And he needs me.  
Our relationship isn’t based on sex, on the physical aspect. Oh, yes, we both enjoy it. Sex. But it’s not vital to our friendship, we’ve friends first and foremost.  
He lives on the moon now, with Jean (my beautiful big bird) and Scott (tall, slim and brooding), who are also dear friends to me, to us. He’s no less difficult for them than he is for me.  
So, yes, he needs me, needs me to be there for him, he needs me to be calm, to have his back, to listen, to support. To be a friend to him.  
And what am I to him? Am I just... convenient? No, he’ll never have the words to tell me, but he does show me, with touches, with... tenderness. This deadly killing machine is gentle with me. Which tells me everything I need to know.

Tail puts the phone back in it’s place.

I look down at his face. Of course I love him, He’s heavy. But not too heavy for me.


End file.
